Summer 2012
by Calamity K
Summary: Amy Flemming is a 16 year old girl who is on a holiday to America, to visit her cousin who she has never met before, but not only that she will have to face her worse nightmare, horses. It doesn't help that her aunt and cousin live on an American horse ranch in Tennesse, will it be a nightmare she will never forget or a holiday of a life time? The last chapter is now up!
1. Arriving in Tennesse

**Hi got another story idea this is only the first chapter will update soon.**

* * *

My name is Amy Flemming and this is what happened summer 2012.

Chapter 1

I rolled over slamming my fist down on my bed side unit completely missing the target, my phone, my alarm repeatedly going off the same tune again and again, I knew I had to get up but the prospect of getting up, then having a 2 hour car journey followed by a 10 hour plane flight which is to be postponed to see family I have never met before to bond with my cousin in the middle of a horse ranch in Tennessee, which i am really not looking forward to considering in can't even go near a horse without chickening out.

We have now boarded the 342 plane to Tennessee, a pleasant surprise came to me when I walked up the stairs onto the plane, which was that my mum has booked us first class so not only am I travelling for 10 hours but i am travelling in style, I so bet my cousin wont be expecting this, I am going to use this to my advantage.

We have just landed and I am now sitting in the back of what seems to be a car that is used to pulling horses not people, its got splodges of what I hope is mud all down the side, bright red seat covers and cow print dice and steering wheel cover, it's a bit of a dramatic change to the first class plane I have just been sitting on for the last 10 hours, i must saying it has been the most comfortable 10 hours of my life including massaging/vibrating chairs.

The plane ride was at no point boring or uncomfortable, once we had taken off and i had unpopped my ears I decided to try the massaging chair whilst holding onto my breakfast, turned out to be not a good idea as the result was a bowl of corn flakes down my chest.

After that I was so tired from the early start I slept the whole way!

So here i am in the back of a smelly truck on my way to a ranch when i don't even like horses to visit my cousin in America who i have never met before.

We then arrived at the Ranch it wasnt to long of a journey.

It was like they was guarding the house from me like the knew that i would do something to it and that I am something bad just waiting to happen, I decided I would wait until mum and Sarah ( my 7-year-old sister( to walk through them and make a path for me then I would run he fastest I can and hope to follow them into the house without a horse stepping in the way and making me fall over.

As i was getting my suitcase out of the car;I don't know what but something caught my eye so I turned around to see who and what this figure was standing behind me as I got my suitcase out of the truck, it was a boy; the most dreamy boy I had ever seen suddenly all the blood in my body went cold and I felt frozen to the spot like my body never wanted this moment to end it felt like there was fireworks going off behind him(or maybe it was just someone shooting birds in a nearby field) I stood their taking in all the gorgeous and perfect aspects of his face; his shining emerald eyes, his little dimples and his perfectly flicked brown hair just stood there.

It felt to go on forever but then my stupid little kid sister came and ruined it, after my body had got back into reality I thought I should introduce myself so I sed very politely and hopefully not going red at the same time," Hi, i'm Amy, Rebecca's cousin,"

He replied,"I'm Ty I help out here on the ranch, I love Horses do you?"

Oh no what do i say i hate them with all my life but I can't tell him that otherwise he will hate me and it will be over for good!

I find myself saying the complete opposite to what I was thinking,

" Yeah their amazing, but I have never rode, maybe you could show me whilst im hear,"

Is it just me or did that sound as though I was asking im out, oh no it would have sounded to pushy!

* * *

**This is only the first chapter, that is why it is short, please review, need to know what you think, good or bad!**

**Calamity K**

**xx**


	2. Is the hay barn where it all begins?

The last two days have dragged on like you would not believe, not only have I fallen over in a big pile of horse manure but I have not seen Ty for days and the more i sit around doing nothing the more I think about the way we met and did I sound to pushy? All of these thoughts keep worling round in my head, I need to speak to him and soon, his cannot go on I need to say what I need to say and he can either like it and we become friends and what not or it could go the other way and he take a complete dislike to me and that's it, all this worrying for nothing, obviously I would like it to be the first idea that became reality but we will have to wait and see on that.

It was later that day that I was mucking about in the hay barn when it happened, I was going about my rope swing business when I saw him, his soft brown hair blowing in the wind when his horse took an abrupt turn towards me, now did he make the horse do that, or is it just thinking that 'im its tea, hmmm?

About 3 minutes, I realised that it wasn't gonna have me for its tea as I focused my intentions on Ty who was talking to me at this presis moment but I'm in a mid-day dream about his eyes and hair to really focus on what is coming out of his mouth instead I am staring at his perfectly formed red as a rose lips that I seem to be getting closer and closer to by the second...

About 20 seconds later after I had come up for air IO had realised that me and Ty were laying in the hay with our lips tightly stuck together as though nothing in the world mattered at that point.

As we stood I gradually came more aware of what had just happened finally I speak;

"Oh, what was that for,"

" Just thought that I needed to tell you how I felt as I'm not good at all that lovey dovey stuff so I thought this was the best way to tell you!"

"O Well just to tell you that I feel the same."

Omg yes I just did it, I wonder where things are gonna go from here?"

As I lent forward I went in for another, but this time a peck.

We sat there just casually sitting in hay, it felt wierd, as though I had known this boy all my life but yet I actually only knew him for about 3 days, it feels real, is this what real love feels like?

The sunset had gone down, we were on our way back to the house, hand in hand we slowly very slowly walked, I didn't want it to end.

We sed our good nights which resulted in more kissing, I picked me feet up step by step up the stairs still in disbelief about what just happened, I layed in bed for hours that night just replaying that evening again and again in my head still unsure how we got there and why it happened but glad so so glad that it did!

* * *

Thanks for reading, sorry it took so long to post, just school work and everything else, please, please, please review.

Read next time to find out what happenes between Ty and Amy, it's gonna get intressting!

Calamity K

xx


	3. 8 o'clock, The time of my life!

Rolling over I hit the discard button instead of the snooze for once, this was it, a new start, a new leaf on my life, my life was happier for being with Ty even just because of last night, I love it, especially when you wake up to a text that every girl dreams of but only a selected few actually receive one, and for once I was the one who go it, not one of them people that would sit around dreaming about a boy doing it to her whilst her friends jabber on and on about it, well this time I will be the one going on and on about it and I can quite happily bore my friends to death with my story's and constant reminders of his emerald-green eyes and so forth.

I looked at my phone and the name "Ty" was flashing on and off of my screen as selected the highlighted name a paragraph popped up on my screen, I slammed my light on, hesitating for a few seconds while my eyes a just,

I looked long and hard at the text before my eyes that red;

" Morning beautiful, if your reading this then I will be thinking about you, now listen I don't want you to go to the hay barn all day even if you have been instructed to, but you can only arrive at 8 o'clock. xxxxxxxxxxxxx Ty"

I needed to do something I needed to make this day go fast that I could go to the hay barn at 8!

Running down the stairs my mind was just replaying the text again and again!

At breakfast I had my head in my hands egar to get on and actually do something, when Rebecca came down the stair I asked her;

"Morning Rebecca, is there anything I can do to help around with today, I can do anything except I have to stay away from the hay barn!"

"Morning, why do you have to stay away from the hay barn?"

After what felt like hours of explaining what had happened the night before and why I was banned from the hay barn, she finally gave me a job to do for the day, aha here's the problem, when I sed anything I didn't specify that I and scared of horses so now my job for the day is to put all the horses into the paddocks!

Putting my wellies on I just had to do, it the quicker I get them out there, the quicker I can get back to the house and get ready.

I walked along the gravel path, which led to the stables, instead of com ing up with a plan on how to get the horses out of the stables I was more busy focussing on what Ty was doing in the hay barn.

Arriving at the stables my anxiety started to kick in, but thank the Lord that my aunt was there doing the same thing that I was meant to be doing.

We worked together well, by the time that we had got the horses out the sun was setting and the clock ticked 7 o'clock!

Oh No, that leaves me only an hour to get ready for tonight, I didn't have time to day-dream whilst walking coz I was running late.

I got to the door, kicked my wellies in the door ran up the stairs.

5 minutes later I emerged from the shower, uh, now the tricking bit, deciding what to wear!

I get everything out of the wardrobe, after about 20 minutes of deciding and deliberating, I went for my Gold sequin topped dress with a black skirt, which is short at the back and long at the back.

I did my hair and make up in about 15 minutes that left me with 10 minutes to put on the gold sparkly heel-heels (I.e very high heels) grabbed my bag!

I walked towards the barn, anxious but excited at the same time, I walked down the side of the barn just as my phone turned to 8 o'clock, slowly walking I walked to the front of the barn!

"WOW," was the only word I could squeeze out of my mouth at that point, omg its beautiful...

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Hope you like it, please review, I really want to know what you think!

Not sure and what could happen in the next few chapters, so please leave your thoughts and maybe I may base it on one of your ideas!

Thanks again for reading!

Calamity K

xxx


	4. Things go down hill from here!

I couldn't believe my eyes, right them right in front of my was the barn where it all began, me and Ty, it looked amazing, did I forget to tell you that my favourite colour is red? Anyway I must have told Ty because hanging off of the ceilings were red drapes, the old wooden walls were now silky, velvet red, a table was layed out in front of us with the most amazing red, rose shaped candle, the sort that you just don't want to burn, a single rose stood tall and lean in a glass swan neck vase and there sitting down was the person I had thought about all day, Ty!

As I sat down, I wondered what would happen as the night went on, i.e what we would be eating for dinner!

The first course had been placed down in front of me and instead of wondering what Ty's eyes were like in the silver moon light I was more interested in what we was having for dinner and how it had made it from the house to the barn and still be warm!

After a meal and an interesting conversation later we were on the subject of last night, as I had a lot on my mind and needed a lot to be answered!

"Ty," I could see in his eyes that he was worried about what I would say next, you always start with their name if your going to end it, but that was far from my thoughts;"Why did you fall for me" I asked quietly as I was scared of what his response will be!

I could see him thinking about it, maybe its a bad thing when you have to wait for a matter of time before he answers or maybe im just being paranoid!

"For a number of reasons: starters your beautiful in so many ways, when I look into your eyes I fell like im on cloud 9, you have a same interests in me, do I need to go on?"

"No, that's a perfect response, thank you so much,"

Now its my turn or at least I could see his head saying to him, ask her ask her what she likes about you.

Then he asks the question I just asked him;

"Why did you fall for me?"

"Again a number of reasons: your emerald-green eyes look good any place any time, your soft brown hair and the way it moves in time with you and the wind, your kind, smart, do I need to go on?"

After our conversation about why we fell for each other, main was served.

A vegetable and rice mix along with bits and pieces of meat, a bit like a risotto really, it was AMAZING!

As the night on the more and more I thought of home and how he would fit in perfectly, my friends would love him but hopefully not as I do, and I just said it myself, I have fallen in love with, Ty!

Who would have thought that the boy I would never associate with,never think to associate with, because we at first thought we have nothing in common but turns out we have loads in common would turn out to be the first love of my life!

After dessert we deserted the table and sat down on the grass in front of the barn staring up at the starts, Ty's coat was wrapped around my shoulders, I never wanted it to end I could have stayed there forever.

Then Ty asked the question I was dreading him asking!

"Hey, I was wondering if you would like to go out on the horses some time tomorrow?"

OH NO! What do i say, say "no" and sound like yeah I've had an amazing night but I don't want to see you again because I am petrified of horses which happens to be your biggest passion in life, or do I say "yes" and face my fear of horses and be the person he thinks I am, a person that's mad about horses but never rode one?

5 seconds later I was gonna reply;

"Yeah, ok sure I will be at the stables for 12,"

I decide that its time I head home, not only do I need to think about my reply to his question but mum will go insane if im to late!

2 minutes later, after we had said our goodbyes I headed for the house, no Ty isn't with me because he has to stay behind and pack up at the barn, walking home alone gave me the perfect opportunity to think about a lot of things like why did I say yes to going out with the horses, and a number of other things.

Walking through the door I kicked off my high heels as my feet were now throbbing from all this time in them and replaced them with my white fluffy slippers, walking up the carpeted stairs of our warm accommodation I couldn't hep but feeling sad for Ty out in the brisk temperatures of the American night whilst im in here all warm in my slippers but not as concerned that I went out to help him.

Now im sitting on my bed reading the text's that I must have not heard from the Alicia;

_"Hi, Amy how u doing_ _Abz told me about this American boy u have met, text back wif da details must know more, missing ya loads!_

_Luv Alicia_

_xx"_

Replying on my phone via text took forever so in the end I just gave up and decided to ring me, dialling the number i could see this orange glow from up above but just ignored it, it must be a lorry's headlights or something, with that though in the back of my mind I dialled Alicia's number into my phone!

Once she finally picked up we had a really long conversation;

"_Hiya"_

_"Hiya, oh my good it's so good to hear from you Amy!"_

_"You to, so hows things at home?"_

_"Good, hows things were you are, speaking of which, this boy Ty isnt it? Come on tell me more!"_

_"Ok,ok well he has amazing green eyes and soft, chocolate like hair! Do I need to go on, i think not!"_

5 minutes later I was still on the phone to Alicia when the house phone called, Aunty Be answered it so I ignored it!

Suddenly there was a slam of the front door, people running up the stairs into my room..

It was mum and Rebecca, they told me what had happened,

I ended the call to Alicia, threw my phone into my coat pocket, slammed my shoes onto my feet.

Ran as fast as I could down the stairs to a shocked looking Aunt, so shocked it looked she had been punched in the face by someone!

"Whats happened?" Were the only things I could get out of my equally scared face!

"The barn, the hay, its, its..."

"Oh come on spit it out," said a very inpatient Rebecca,

"Its, the barn its on fire and Ty's trapped in it..."

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Sorry people gonna have to wait until the next chapter to find out whats happened to Ty.**

**Sorry to leave it like that, but I love it!**

**Calamity K**

**xx**


	5. The Misleading Light

Running to the barn felt never-ending, like the gravel path I was happily skipping down just hours before had now become a nightmare, a nightmare that could end everything, my love, my heart, my life..

I couldn't get out of my mind that I may never see Ty again, and even if I do he probably wont look or act the same, as tonight will remain in everyone's minds, a never-ending vicious circle of doom, sad life and possibly one without Ty!

The closer I get to the barn the more I could see that what I had heard 10 minutes ago was true.

The flames were higher than I had ever seen them, the barn was alight!

My heart was in my mouth as I realised Ty was in there, in the barn, whilst I stood out here feeling sorry for myself Ty was in there dying.

Arriving at the barn, all I could see was the siloet of Ty in the background struggling to get out of the on fire barn, these thoughts were just going round and round in my head, I wondering on what to do, do I go in and help him out or do I stand out here and do nothing!

I deliberated and deliberated, I made my decision, as I took in what could be my last breath, I went into the blaze...

"Amy, Amy you get out here now!"

It was the only thing I could hear above of the roaring of the flames..

I needed to find Ty and soon...

"Ty,Ty,Ty where are you? It's me Amy, call out if you can hear me?"

"Amy, Amy you need to get out, don't worry about me I'll get out," Ty coughs

"I'm not leaving you, where are you?"

" I don't know, its flames everywhere!"

This was going to be harder than I thought, everywhere looks the same.

"Stay where you are, I will find you." Shouted Ty

I did as I was told, just as I pulled my phone out of my pocket, I ring my mum let her know im ok, when the screen said, "Call failed"

Of course it would fail, im in a pool of fire.

I give up, I'm not going to be able to save Ty, I turn around for the last time, when a dark figure limps towards me...

"Ty?"

"Amy?"

We ran towards each other, meeting in each others arms, completely forgetting where we was, we got closer and closer together, what seemed likes fireworks went off but when we realised that behind us the roof was collapsing...

Unsealing our lips from each other, we turned and ran jumping over rubble and the table we was sitting at just hours before was now alight.

In the distance there seemed to be a light, now I could focus my running on something instead of just running round endlessly in the scene of fire and smoke, instead behind my was a sea f the collapsed roof moving closer and closer to us.

After 10 seconds of running frantically towards the light, the smoke started to be noticable, coughing and coughing I knew that I could not give up now, not only did I have to make sure I survive but I needed to make sure that Ty survives, putting the smoke inhalation to one side I focus my running to the light even more, the more I ran hand in hand, side by side the more I came to realise that I had no choice but to make it out, as well as that the light seemed to get bigger nad bigger, I turn to Ty,

"We will make it out, follow that light and don't stop,"

"I know we will, and how do I know that, because I have you at my side!"

Instead of running im now being dragged along by Ty.

We did it, we had made it, I could see figures out side of the barn, Mum, Rebecca and my Aunt, how I had never been so happy to see my family before.

We started shouting to them, let them know we where on the other side of the rubble.

All 5 of us were now frantically moving the rubble out of the way, knowing that we are only 1 metre away from each other and for me and Ty, safety.

Just as we was just moving the last remaining pieces of rubble, there was a massive_ crash, _the roof above us had caved in, now we have another mountain of rubble to climb through, I could hear the fire engine and Ambulance cyrons going off as I look around I look for Ty under the rubble, I could see the top of his head under the rubble, I moved the rubble away from him freeing him, he wasnt responding to me shaking him, as I realised what might have happened a tear started rolling down my charcoal layered face making stream of white among the fields of black.

I was not leaving him, I was now shouting at him, his eyes started to open, I had never really appreciated those bright emerald-green eyes of his, I was overwhelmed with emotions now.

We slowly got up from the rubble and sickened at the sight of no gap to the outside, I started shouting to my mum, I miss her so much, I love her so much, I have to make it out. In the distance I could hear her voice talking back to me, this made me determined to get out.

Throwing rubble everywhere, the sound of my mum was getting louder and louder, me and Ty will make it, we are going to survive.

There was a light,a small one but a light, I threw the surrounding rocks out the way just enough to get my arm though, I stuck my arm through the hole, I then got a shock, someone on the other side of the rubble was holding my hand, I turned around and held Ty's hand, I was so scared.

The person holding my hand then realised, I moved more damaged barn out of the way so we could get through, me and Ty are now so close.

I put my arms then my head then my body followed by my head through the hole, I was free.

I put my hand through the hole to pull out Ty, he had his arms, head and half his body through the hole when it happened, the wars fell own, just like before, I lost Ty's hands, in the rubble...

To Be continued...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, you will have to find out next chapter on what happens to Ty, will he survive or not?

Please, Please, Please review, want to get it up to 10 for this chapter so want as many reviews as possible, please review.

Calamity K

xx


	6. The Last Laugh

Tears rolling down my face, I pulled myself together determined to get Ty out of the furnise, I had made it but he hadn't...

I was standing meters back from where Ty layed, not knowing whether he was alive or not, my family was still pushing and grabbing rubble, bit after bit, I looked down at the floor thinking that that could be me in there and I would have ever faith that Ty would be helping to get me out but yet I was just standing here doing nothing. sitting down on the once green grass I joined my family in getting Ty out, I will be here all night if I have to, I am not leaving until Ty is out...

The rubble felt never-ending, my once white hands are now black, black with charcoal but that didn't matter because all that was in my head was pictures of Ty's hands and head being squashed under the pile of rubble, him slowly disappearing under wood and roof felt, I screamed knowing that they may have been the last time I see Ty, even if I do he will never be the same, as today will never leave our heads.

After seconds of digging the rubble out-of-the-way I saw his hand, his still, grey looking hand, this only meant one thing...

This made me more determined than ever, I was going to get him out and soon... The further we dig the more of Ty's body was uncovered, standing either side of me was a paramedic, although I could hardly see through the fields of tears, I could just see the outline of Ty's body, I held his hand that we had just uncovered, I layed there holding his hands whilst everyone around us was getting the rubble out-of-the-way..

We had done it, Ty was out my whole body went into shock, his beautiful emerald-green eyes, where now blood-shot due to the smoke, his beautiful tanned skin was now black from the charcoal, but I didn't care how he looked he was out, we had got through the hard part now, he was going to be okay, how did I know, because I was going to be at his side the whole way, the same as I have been through tonight, I will never let him go...

The woring sound of the ambulance was becoming more and more distance from my mind, although the ambulance had gone out of my mind, Ty hadn't.

The ride to the hospital was the longest most tedious ride in the truck of my life, I couldn't help but think about Ty, wether he was even still alive or not, the gravel pathway exiting the house had never seemed so long, the truck seemed to be going up and down more than forward.

There was not a sound said the whole way there, the tension was strangling me, or maybe that was the smoke I had inhaled when getting Ty out?

When we arrived at hospital I became more and more scared, I don't think it helped that the barrier was not accepting mum's 5 dollars so I think we put it in about 5 times before the machine finally said,"Thank you hope you have a nice day!" have a nice day, have a nice day, what person entering the critical car park at Tennessee General will have a nice day, either because they would be dying or your relative/friend/boyfriend is dying, I will not have a nice day thank you very much.

I swung the car door right open, running into the hospital revolving door, I forgot that the sections were glass, and ran straight into the glass section knocking myself out.

My eyes finally started to open, my head started pounding, but I didn't care the first thought that came into my head was Ty. Then it occurred to me that instead of being at his bedside I was in a hospital bed myself, with a massive white plaster over my head, I asked mum what happened as my mind was blurry, she said I ran into the revolving door, knocked my self out and cut open my head and they stitched it back whilst I was still unconscious. Could today get even more eventful?

The afternoon dragged by like hell, I was trying to get him out of my mind but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't, I thought that maybe if I did something it may help if I watched some tv, I turned on the little chunky box tucked up into the corner of the room about double the size of my phone, it didn't help that due to my head I couldn't see very well, but what was on channel 4 was not expected, I flicked through the channels and got to the channel that is usually quite interesting except instead of helping me to get Ty out of my mind it made it harder.

Suddenly there was a breaking news report that caught my attention, but I then started to sink slowly under my papery hospital quilt as I realised that the news report was about the barn, there it was, the what was happiest moments of my life had been burnt down and was now a pile of rubble...

Why did I have to run into the stupid glass revolving door. I mean if I hadn't instead of being pretty much pinned down onto my hospital bed by the nurses I should be at the side of Ty, helping him to get through the hardest time of his life, he needed someone to be there to love him, to support him, It didn't help that his parents were away on holiday touring europe and wouldn't be back for months.

I sat in that bed for a further 3 hours, during that time I had about 15 nurses come in and give me a "final examination" they did that about 5 times, during the "final examination" they had to take a litre of blood from my arm, this was a BIG problem as I have a massive fobia of needles, but I managed to get through it, all I thought is the sooner I have my "final examination" the sooner I can get to Ty and the sooner he will know that although I have known him for what 7 days, I will never forget him, he will never leave my mind, then it occurred to me that through all the palava of Ty and horses, I had completely forgot that this time next week my flight back to England will be over and at this time I will be back in English territory, that also meant... Leaving Ty...

After the doctor came and told me not to walk into another glass door, I was free to go, but first I had to go and sign out or whatever the technical word is for it in a hospital, this was it, I could go and see Ty..

Walking down the corridor I could see the sign saying "Bay 3, Intensive care" that was it, Ty was in that room fighting for his life, I linked hands with my aunt, mum and Rebecca trailed behind, as we got closer and closer to the room I could hear noises.

The sound of the heart machine going up and down, I pulled my hand apart from my aunts, I ran along the recently mopped floor, nearly falling over again, I got to the doors of the room, it was Ty. All I could hear was the words, "Stand back, charge to 200, clear!" I knew what these words meant, my friend Alicia from back home was studying nursing, Ty was dying...

I screamed and my legs just gave up on me, my heart-felt in two, Ty can not die, he cannot, he needs to survive, I can't if he cant, why did I have to run into that glass door, if I hadn't spent the last 5 hours curled up in that bed and been here, Ty would have known I was here for him, he was dying alone..

* * *

**Hi hope you liked it, I know it a dramatic ending, please review, want as many as possible, once you've read it please review, good and bad comments, but nothing too bad. Will update asap.**

**Calamity K**

**xx**


	7. All night and all day!

In my mums arms, her once dry top was not like a dishcloth absorbing my tears, my head rested gentle in her chest, whilst the doctors still worked on Ty.

The doctors stepped away from Ty's bed, this was it, the moment of truth, has Ty made it or was I going to make my mums top even wetter by my tears.

As the doctors stepped away it came clear to me that the machine that Ty was hooked up to was still bleeping away like nothing that I had just witnessed happened, I started doughting myself, think ing that I had just imagined it, that I just expected that I would never see Ty again, but now I couldn't just accept it, it wasnt just over that easily, Ty was a fighter I knew that.

As I pushed open the heavy frosted glass door, I looked on ahead to Ty, lying on the bed, still, motionless, like he didn't have a bone left in his body, he was hooked onto a life support machine, as the machine went up and down along with Ty's chest, he will survive, I wouldn't have it any other way.

A tear started to roll down my cheek once again, it wasnt because of how bad Ty was or how bad he looked under the layer of charcoal still covering his beautiful face, but it was the fact that if I hadn't came on this holiday, I wouldn't have fallen in love with Ty, he wouldn't have done up the barn and the night before never would have happened which meant that Ty would have never been in the barn when the candle fell over, the candle wouldn't have been there at all, Aunt Be wouldn't have to buy a whole lot of fresh hay for the horse's and Ty wouldn't be here nearly dead on a life support that he could die on at any moment.

I sat at his bed side just hoping for his Emerald-Green eyes to open once more, mum was outside on the phone to his parents, they are catching the first flight back, they are in Portugal at the moment, the room is silent apart from the sound of the machine that his helping Ty is breath, my aunt has gone back to the house to help the firefighters sort out the remains in the barn, but Rebecca is here at my side, with her hand round me whilst my hands are in Ty's, I was not going to leave his side until he wakes and even then I will be here for him until I have to catch my flight home which is one week away today.

I spent the night my hands in his with my head laying on the spare but of bed next to his un-natural lifeless body, I woke up the next morning to the doctors trying to wake me, I didn't realise but I had slept better than I had the whole time I had been there, I think it's because I was at Ty's side.

The doctors filled me in on what was happening, even though they said it in a lot of different and more complicated words, if Ty doesnt wake today and he goes into cardiac arrest they will have no choice but to just let him lay there, they will be able to do nothing about it, but on the other hand if he does wake then he will make it, they said he will need a operations in a few months time after he is properly recovered, he can go and see the plastic surgeon and see what he can do about his skin and wether they can do anything about it, and find out how badly burnt he is.

I couldn't see how bad Ty's face was, neither could anybody else at that matter, his head was wrapped in bandages with just little wholes for his eyes, the doctors said that it will calm down the burns, they said it should help, but on what degree is "help".

In the morning I woke up to the sound of birds chirping, like the morning before and the even the morning before that, but 1 thing that wasnt the same as the previous mornings was where I woke up, instead of waking up to the sound of my mum shouting at me saying breakfast is ready, I woke up to stillness and silence, Ty was still laying there, I felt awful not because that I felt that it was mainly my fault, well it was mainly that but mostly that I couldn't do anything, I just had to wait here and see what happens and I can't change anything! That was effecting me the most.

People came and went all day, doctors, my mum, my cousin and my aunt all did what seemed like shifts with me at Ty then went outside and had something to eat and a coffee whilst the next sat with me then they would leave and the next would come in, but the one thing that didn't leave Ty's bedside was me, I just sat there all day just looking at him, hoping to see those once emerald-green eyes once more.

That day I ate nothing, drank nothing, didn't even leave the big brown leather chair placed at the bedside, mum would everynow and then come in and tell me to come outside and have a break and that she would come and find me if there were any changes in his condition, good or bad, but I said no as I wanted to see what happened when it happened, I wanted Ty to see that I was there for him even if I was back in England.

In the end mum and my family got to worried that I was letting myself wilt away, that instead of making me go to the food, they brought the food to me, I tell you now salad and a glass of fresh, cold milk had never tasted so good, the thing that now occurred to me was that now I had have a drink I was going to have to leave to go to the loo, when the time came I knew I couldn't hold it any longer, I called mum, Rebecca and my aunt into the room to keep an eye on him so even if he does wake he will know that people have been there for him, I swung the large frosted glass doors wide open, ran down the recently washed hospital floor being careful that I didn't fall over, as I approached to door that had a sign of a woman on it I swung the door open and went inside.

For what only felt like seconds ended up being minutes, as I arrived back at his room I took a big breath in ready to brace the next however long sitting in that chair until he woke.

As I opened the door nothing prepared me for what happened that day.

As I stood there mouth on floor, it occurred to me that Alicia had mentioned that her aunt, uncle and cousin lived out here in Tennessee, but it never occurred to me that Ty might be Alicia's cousin.

As his mum and dad turned around to look straight at me, my heart stopped as a foot in front of me was my best friends aunt and uncle, and 5 foot in front of me, was Ty, my bestfriends cousin!


	8. A Hidden Secret

"Amy?" asked a slightly shocked Lou.

"Lou, Peter, what are you doing here, I mean, your Ty's mum and dad?"

I knew that Alicia's aunt, uncle and cousin had moved to Tennessee but it never occurred to me the Ty may be Alicia's cousin, why hadn't Alicia called to say that her cousin was in a fire and nearly died, did she know, did she have any idea about the last 24 hours?

Being such a good friend I decided to call Alicia and tell her that Ty the boy laying in the bed next to me was in fact my best friends cousin!

As the shock of the last couple of minutes started to settle into me I realised that instead of standing here staring at Ty just wondering when he will wake up I should do something, something beneficial, something that will make this time in hospital go quicker.

I pulled my phone out of my back pocket, touched the screen and slide across the slide bar and entered my password in, 1990, how annoying is it when the mockingly red writing reading "Incorrect Password!" I entered it in again, this time I actually managed to get access into my phone, as I touched the address book, I scrolled down the names beginning with the letter "A" about 10 names down I got to the name I was looking for "Alicia" as I pressed on the green telephone, a picture of my friend from england appeared on the screen with the words " Reaching Contact" came up below the picture of my friend, after 30 seconds of trying to contact my friend the words saying, "I am sorry but the person you are trying to call is not available please leave the message after the tone!" well I don't want you miss hiding in the phone, I wont to talk to Alicia and I need to speak to her now!

I tried Alicia's phone another 3 times, no reply at every attempt, I tried to rake my brain and see if I can remember if Alicia said anything about going on holiday or anything, but I couldn't remember, I tried once again, this time instead of the annoying woman inside the phone I got who I was hoping for Alicia!

"Hello?" said Alicia in a fainter voice that usual.

"Alicia,hi its me Amy, Whats wrong?"

"Oh, you know my cousin, aunt and uncle moved to Tennessee, well my cousin was in a barn fire, apparently a candle started it off?" replied Alicia literally taking the words out of my mouth.

"Oh, that's dreadful!" I had no idea what to say, but what I did know was that I was going to have to tell her that the boy I had fallen in love with, was her cousin!

All I got back was a grunt from Alicia, it sounded like she was crying again.

"Alicia, listen there is something I need to tell you!" This was it I was going to tell her.

"What is it Amy, you're not staying out in America are you, you better be coming home next week?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm coming home, Alicia this is serious, I need to tell you something."

"Come on tell me then don't keep me in suspense?"

"Well, you know that boy I told you I met?"

"Yeah?"

"Well it turns out he is Ty, your cousin, he is the boy I was telling you about!"

"Oh!"

"Alicia, I had no idea, you know that if I knew he was your cousin I never would have let myself fall for him you know that!"

"Yeah, I have to go now!"

"Wait Alicia..."

But before I could finish my sentence there was a beep, followed by a repeating and never-ending beep, why had she gone like that?

Was she angry at me for falling for her cousin? Was it because I hadnt told he as soon as I found out who he was? was it because she had just found out that her cousin is dying and she is on a different continent.

All of those questions were going around in my head sitting at Ty's side that night.

It was 11:00, mum, my aunt and cousin had all left, Ty's mum and dad had left to go and book into the hotel down the road so if anything happened then they were close.

I had my head resting on the bed next to Ty, my cow print dressing down drapped over my body, my pyjama's and slippers keeping me warm (thanks to my amazing mum who brought them up for me!) My phone was on the side unit next to Ty's bed if anything happened I could contact his family quickly, but that night, I was not expecting the text that I received, it was a good surprise really!

I was laying on the bed, the same as I had all night, thinking that it was going to be a long night as the hands on the clock were ticking by ever so slowly. I was thinking about how Alicia had ended the call, her reason for it, and was it me she was annoyed with?

All I could hear through the crisp silence of the hospital was the buzzing of my phone, as I lifted my dreary head off the soft bed, I picked my phone off the bed side unit and flipped it open, in bright red-letters was the words "Alicia" as a sudden feel of panic flooded into my body I opened up the message, It was a message rom Alicia;

"Hi, Amy I don't know what time it is over there in America, sorry I ended the call so abruptly earlier, I just was in such a shock about Ty, well I will be seeing you sooner than a weeks time because we are coming over, to America, mum wanted to be over there for my aunt and be supportive, so we are flying out in a few days, c u then, PLEASE REPLY, need top know if were ok! C u soon, Alicia xxxx"


	9. It's Ty

Today was the day, the day that my best friend was coming 2000 miles to see her cousin, the boy that I had been at the side of for the last 5 days.

It was now 10:30 in the morning and I had finally got up and got dressed and went out for a trip in the car, but this wasn't just any car trip this was the trip to the American airport that we had landed at 12 days ago and had a whirlwind of a time since.

The trip to the airport was a quiet and thoughtful one, I had all these thoughts whirling round in me, but the one thing that remand constant was the fact that my phone was tightly held in my hands so if anything happened to Ty then I could be there straight away!

As the cool wind of the motorway fled into the car, it finally added a bit of noise to the silence. It was a very awkward trip to the airport. I couldn't stand I needed to make noise I needed to let it all out, I turned to the radio.

The song playing made me feel no better in any way, the song was "Power Of Love" Love is a strange word it meant a number of things, but the love between me and Ty was a long-lasting commitment love.

I was not going to leave his side until his beautiful Emerald-Green eyes are open once more.

The words of the song felt exactly how I felt, I needed Ty, he was my life, and I was his, I was the one person that had been there the last 5 days, yes others have come and going but I was the one constant, whilst everyone was in the warm beds, dreaming about chocolate and strawberry's whilst I was in a big brown chair with my dressing gown drapped over my body with my head on his bed, my hands in his, waiting for the bit of warmth back into his hands.

Any way, we are now at the airport, I asked mum if I could buy a massive toblerone, and she said yes, omg am so happy now, its amazing how a little chocolate cheers you up. Me and my mum are now standing at the arrivals gate me scoffing my toblerone and mum holding up a riducuasly stupid banner saying "Welcome to America!" If I couldn't be embarrassed enough by the sign, she tops it off my wearing a purple strippy jumper, red jeans and a blue beane, I think she has gone for the Where's Wally look today!

We was standing at the arrivals gate when in the distance all I could here was the voice of my nutty best friend crying

"AMYYYYYY!"

I threw my toblerone at mum, luckily she caught it, but in the mean time dropped the banner, nice to know her priorities are right, and ran towards my best friend and greeted her in the same way.

"ALICIA!"

We ran towards each other, Alicia flung her suitcase out of her hands as a result hitting a passenger with the handle, and gave each other the biggest hug ever, all though I had seen her just a week before, a week is a long time in the Alicia and Amy friendship time.

After we gave each other the hugs, Alicia turned around and collected her thrown across the room suitcase and we walked to the truck.

We got to the truck and all squeezed in, although I was still worried about Ty, I was enjoying having my friend back now more than anything. It was a very squashed ride to their hotel.

When we arrived at the hotel we all piled out of the truck, we got the suitcases out of the back and walked into the hotel, my heart was in my mouth, omg this hotel is amazing, it had high glass seelings, with a big chandelier, leather seats and the most amazing mirror front desk.

It took a long time for them to book into the hotel, first we had to que for ages, then they couldn't remember what room they had booked but finally they were checked in.

Me and mum waited in the lobby whilst Alicia and her parents went to their room and un-packed. It took them so long to un-pack that we started to think that they had gone out the back and took our truck and had abandoned us but just as we finished our sentence they came out of the glass lift and back into the lobby.

As much as I wanted to get back to the hospital and see Ty, I wanted to catch up on all the gossip that has happened back home, and I know that once see goes and see's him they wont leave him, so I wont to have my best friend whilst I can.

Trying to stay away from the hospital because I know that if I go back I will stay in that room for days upon days again and right now I am enjoying the fresh air.

I have managed to get everyone to a little coffee shop off the road leading to the hospital so if anything happens we are just around the corner.

Me and Alicia ordered hot chocolates with whipped cream and extra marshmallow, mum and they others were boring and just got a cup of tea.

We was sitting outside in the bright American sun catching up on everything at home, a lot has happened in 1 week, my neighbours cat has died, my other best friend Abby was going out with the town hotty, Zach.

We was talking about how they got together and whether we were good together when my phone that has been perminatly in my hand all day started to buzz.

I flipped it open to the words "Lou" as a sudden flood of panic came over me I answered it and hushed everyone around me!

"Lou?"

"Amy, where are you? Come quick it's Ty!"

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter, please review I want to get it up to 20 reviews, please, please, please, review!**

**Will update soon!**

**Calamity K**

**xxx**


	10. Where do we go from here?

Gradually I pulled the phone away from my ear and flipped the lid down, took one more sip of my hot chocolate before I answered to the puzzled face's around me.

"That was Lou, it's Ty something has happened to him!"

"Well why are we still sitting here, come one lets go!"

We all piled back into the truck and abandoned our drinks and once peaceful afternoon.

The ride back to the hospital was a long and tedious one, nobody spoke a word as everyone knew that when we get there Ty could be dead and the fact that the one time I leave his side something bad happens, why, why did this have to happen I knew that I shouldn't have left his side, what if he is dead and I wasn't at his side, this is god's punishment for me starting to have a good time whilst Ty was still in the hospital.

I know that Ty was still in my mind but for once I wanted him to leave my head, not because I didn't want to be with him but because it would have meant that he was better and everything was back to normal, because now things couldn't get any weirder, I mean how would you feel if you had fallen in love with your best friends cousin then he got into a fire, you tell your cousin and she fly's across a continent to get to America to see her dying cousin.

Finally after all the usual thoughts we arrived at the hospital, we all jumped out of the car and ran into the glass revolving doors that I had run into and knocked myself out on just 5 days ago but this time I was hand in hand with my best friend because although we didn't know it we both loved the same boy, not in the same way obviously I loved Ty through the fact that he was just amazing and the by that every girl dreams of, but for my best friend it was family love, we was all in the same boat. Except for my mum who was just wondering why everyone around her was so in love with this boy.

We ran through the corridors of the hospital but this time we seemed to be running for ever and ever, we then soon realised that we was in A+E and that we had run straight past the room in which Ty was laying in, possibly dead or very much so alive.

WE all stopped right in front of what was a much busier A+E then back in England and ran back to the correct room.

When we arrive at the room everyone just went straight in and saw what the news was about but instead I didn't know what to do, my body froze and I didn't want to go in, I didn't want to have to say good-bye to someone I literally said hello to about 7 days ago, I wasn't ready to part with Ty, over the last 5 days I had fallen in love with him and if he was dead then I wouldn't know what to do with myself.

I took to steps back and sat down on the blue leather seats taking deep breaths knowing that I was going to have to go in sometime but how soon or far away that was going to happen is still un-clear I had my head in my hands when I heard the big doors open, I lifted my tired and wet face(from my tears) to find my best friend who suddenly looked a lot taller than usual holding out a tissue, I searched it for black mascara smudges but was not successful she sat down next to me and I put my head in her shoulder and started crying even more, she pushed my head way and said something I was not expecting to hear!

"Amy, he has asked to see you"

"What?"

"Ty, he has asked to see you, the news was good not bad, Ty has woken up, he is through the bad bit now!" Sounded my extremely happy best friend.

All I could get out was a happy grunt, I stood up, wiped my teary eyes on the once clean tissue, sorted out my crumpled clothing and gradually took steps by steps closer to the room, I put my hand against the white door and pushed it open, inside was Ty, sitting up!

I felt all the sadness and anger at my self leave my body and I was overwhelmed with a feeling of happiness and I started crying yet again, but this time not in a bad way in a good, way Ty had woken up and it was whilst I was able to see him.

Everybody was standing around his bed nudged each other and all left the room, as they walked past I whispered thanks to them.

I walked slowly to bed and sat down in the big brown chair but this time happily instead of sadly and scared, I grabbed hold of him hand, lifted it up against ,my face, the cold hands I held just hours before were now warm and full of life and the flood gates opened once again. Ty was alive!

"Amy, mum said you had sat here for the last 5 days, thank you!"

"Don't talk Ty, you have just came out of a 5 day coma, your supposed to be resting!"

"What you mean like what you have for the last 5 days, why didn't you at or drink anything, if I knew I would have been worried sick!"

"Really, well the main thing is that all the waiting had paid off and you are back with us!"

After me and Ty sat there for what felt like minutes but was actually hours all of his family came in and we all sat there around Ty's bed, all full of hope and happiness knowing that the bad part was over and that everything would be up hill from here.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, I know that it's not on a cliff hanger this time, please please please review want to get it up to at least 23 so please review then I'll write another chapter!**

**Once again, Please review**

**Calamity K**

**xx**


	11. A Faint Light

This was the first night I was going to be away from Ty since the accident, it was going to be a hard and long night in.

AS I waved good-bye to Ty through the frosted glass, my heart sank thinking that the last time I left him something happened and what if it isn't as good this time.

As the truck drove up the stoney path the big white house seemed to approach us instead of us approaching it.

I opened the creaky metal door and placed my feet on the stones, the very stone I was running to Ty just 5 days before.

As I walked up th stony path all I could think about was Ty and if my phone was going to ring any moment, I made my way up the wooden steps up to the house, I walked along the creaky wooden slates leading to the front door, I opened mesh door followed by the wooden one, I walked through them and closed the door behind me, I kicked off my shoes and made my way up the stairs, everything here was going to remind me of Ty, I walked along the landing and opened the guest door, my room I was in 5 days ago looked abandoned, un-loved like someone had got up and left, not even bothered to make the bed, just opened the curtains a smidge to let in a limited amount of light.

I flopped on the bed putting my phone on load so I wouldn't miss a call, I changed from my clothes into my pyjama's and got under the quilt. I couldn't sleep I was to wary of my phone, the light from the window seemed to be telling me something, I got up and out of bed and made my way to the window, I opened the curtains, light flooded into the room like a flood gate letting a flood through, and there in the distance was nothing, where before was a big brown barn there was now just an empty space with the odd bit of rubble scattered here and there.

I needed to do this, I had no choice, if I didn't do it for myself I had to do it for Ty, I walked down the stairs I walked up just half hour ago, put on my shoes and started to walk down the wooden slates that just creaked once again, and the stones crunching as though they were telling me that it wasn't a good idea to go there, as though something was going to "crunch" me, every instinct was telling me not to do it, as though something nad was going to happen. But I did it anyway.

It takes a lot of courage to do something that your whole body is telling you not to do it but yet your heart is telling you to do it, don't worry what happiness come on you need to do it!

I walked step by step, the moon was covered by the dark clouds, there was a really heavy atmosphere so large that it almost made me want to turn back and run into my mum arms and just cry, but I knew that it wouldn't help any situation or make anything better, in actually fact it will make matters worse because it would make me want to do it again, and this time succeed which will only make me think I failed the first time, I am not a quieter. I will not let it get to me.

The further I walked, the more it gave me time to think about what I was actually doing and whether it was a good idea, but by the time I gave my mind a chance to change its decision, I was already at the barn.

Where before the barn was big and grand it now looked like nothing, nothing but a pile of wood that had been on fire, but it was much more than that now, it was the building that me and Ty nearly died in. I just kept on seeing Ty's figure laying on top of the rubble, nothing could stop me thinking that instead of being awake and sitting up in hospital on the bed that he could be here, dead, laying on a pile of rubble. For that I was thankful, that Ty was actually alive.

The sight of the barn made me cry yet again, but what I hadn't realised is that I wasn't alone, there was somebody else crying just around the corner. I made my way around the old barn, to find my cousin on her hands and knee's crying.

"Rebecca, what's the matter, I didn't realise you were so worried about Ty!" I stated.

"Who said I was crying about Ty; nobody has even worried about the horses, it's all Ty, Ty, Ty!"

"Oh, what horse's?"

"What horse's, what horses? The horses where mine, at least the were before the barn went up in flames, they died, ok Amy!"

"Oh I didn't realise sorry!"

"Dont worry, you weren't the only one, nobody has even bothered to ask how I feel about losing Cookie and marshmallow!"

I didn't know what to say I mean although I hated horses, my cousin loved them, it's like how I would feel if I lost Ty and my sister.

I sat down next to heron the grass and held her hands, to let her know that someone was here and someone actually cared.

It was dark by the time I got Rebecca back to the house, she just sat there all afternoon crying and telling me what had happened. The crying didn't stop when we got back to the house either, I guess I was stupid to think that it might.

I took Rebecca into the living room and sat her down on the sofa, I turned on the Tv, bad mistake, there was me thinking it might make her feel better, but how many American Tv channels have horse racing on I mean come on, this made her cry hysterically.

I just left her there and went and sat at the kitchen table. I started tp put everything into perspective, how I though I loved Ty, but actually I didn't. Not like Rebecca loved her horses, I had known him for a week, she had loved her horses for years!

* * *

**Hope you like it, have put it from a different angle this time, hope you liked it, please, please review.**

**Calamity K**

**xx**


	12. Without You

As I sat at the kitchen table all the last week just kept on replaying my head, how I thought that Ty was all that mattered, but now my cousin, the cousin that before this week I had never met before, but know I had seen that everything isn`t always about boys.

Although yes I did love Ty or so I thought but now it turns out that before now I don`t think I even knew myself what love was but now I do, love is what Rebecca felt/feels for her horses, I didn`t love Ty.

I had a teenage crush on him that I was bound be heart-broken and everyone will forget about these last 5 days. Everyone except 3 people, but for 3 complete different reasons; me, because was when I have fallen in love with a boy, thought he was my everything but then a person told me something and brought me back to reality. Ty, would also remember the last 5 days because it was when he nearly died, and Rebecca cause it was when she lost her 2 horses. Everybody will remember these days for every differn`t reasons.

I decided to stop mopping around and get up and do something, if there is one thing I have learnt over the last 5 days is that life is shorter than you think so life it to the full.

This was it, the start of my new full of fun life. First I'm going to go and do something utterly ridiculous to make up for the last 5 days of mopping.

Right this is what I was going to do, I was going to get over my fear and ride a horse. I put on my wellies and walked towards the door. I opened the door for about the thousandth time today, I walked down the wooden steps and onto the path. I walked down the path and past the pile of rubble, or should I say barn. There in front of me was the stables, it didn't feel the same as when I came just 6 days ago, maybe it was because of the 2 empty stables where Cookie and Marshmellow stayed, if Rebecca hadn't of let them out for their evening walk they may have not got so close to the barn when it was alight and maybe the piece of wood might have not fallen on them.

I couldn't decide which horse would be best for me to ride, I went for the safe option and chose the one that didn't look like it was going to eat me, Spartan.

I opened the wooden gate and went inside closing the door behind me. I searched the stable for the tack and put it on, well at least I hope I put it on properly as I have actually never done this before but just watched people do it. I put on the head color and walked it out of the stable into the school, I walked it over to the mountain block and climbed up it, put my feet into the stirrups and sat in its back. It seemed a lot higher on here than it did on the ground. I pulled on the reigns and the horse started to walk, I was doing it, I was riding a horse!

It seemed to be a bit to easy for my liking as I like to challenge myself and tugged on the reigns again, this time unexpectedly the horse started going really fast and I was bopping up and down like you wouldn't believe, and before I knew it I was laying on the ground staring at the metal roof, I started having flash backs to when we was in the barn, I stood up quickly and tried to stop the horse from running. I finally managed to after about half hour, I got hold of the leading reign and walked it to the stable, I am never going on a horse again.

After putting the horse away I walked back to the house, I walked through the door and kicked off my wellies gaining sensation in my feet again. I walked up stairs and run myself a bath. A proper bath, with loads of bubbles and really hot water.

half hour later I emerged from the bath and went and put my jammies on, even though it was only 4 o'clock.

I sat on the sofa and pulled the blanket over me and just sat on the sofa watching tv for the rest of the afternoon.

I loved it, just sitting there with not a thing to worry about, apart from Ty, I could just relax for the first time in days, I could enjoy my holiday.

We just relaxed that evening, all of us together. We had dinner (pork chops and mash), got a big box of sweets and just sat on the sofa under the blanket all 4 of us squashed up watching Dont Tell The Bride USA.

We ended going to bed at 11 o'clock. I plodded up the stairs and into my bed, pulling my quilt over my head and went to sleep.

I didn't become consciousness until 11 o'clock the next morning, and I tell you what I felt so much better for it.

I put on my slippers and lugged myself down the stairs towards the kitchen, this is a different route to what I usually take because usually I start my morning with a bit of tv but there was this smell coming from the kitchen, a nice smell, I opened the door and in front of me wat the best breakfast ever! Bacon, Egg, Pancakes, Muffins, everything you could think of. I should go away for days at a time more often if it means coming back to a breakfast like this. We all sat around the big wooden table placed in the centre of the kitchen and had the breakfast. Oh my god it was amazing have never felt so stuffed in my life!

Although the breakfast was amazing Ty was still on my mind, yes the last 5 days were days of doing nothing, I tried to do something and it failed, I think everyone is trying to tell me that I belong next to Ty, even if that does mean in a hospital.

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter, hope you like it, PLEASE review, will post next chapter soon.

Calamity K

xx


	13. The End Of It All

I walked down the stairs feeling more awake than ever before, I had just has a half hour cold shower, strange I know but it makes me feel awake, warm showers make me want to go to sleep.

I had put on some of the best clothes I brought away with me and my best shoes, the shoe's I wore to the barn before it went up in flames. We walked down the steps and sat in the truck, I sat on a towel as I didn't want to get my denim skirt dirty, we made our way to the hospital, I was happier than ever, you know why? Well you probably don't but I am going to tell you as I am so nice.

I was in the shower after our amazing breakfast and the phone rang, luckily I missed it ringing otherwise I would have thought it was something bad, but every time I think it is something bad it is something good.

I came out of the shower and mum came up the stairs and gave me the phone. I put it to my ear, it was Ty,

"Amy?"

"Ty, what are doing talking,. your supposed to be resting!"

"Amy, listen, the doctors have just came and gave us my progress."

"Yeah?"

"Well, they said I am allowed to come out of the hospital today, obviously only for the day, but I thought all of us could go out and do something to celebrate!"

"OMG, Ty that is amazing! Will get ready and be straight with there with everyone!"

That is why I am so happy! Ty is going to come out of hospital for the day!

We walked into the room where Ty was, he was no longer bed bound, he was standing up and dressed and ready to go out and enjoy the day.

As I walked out of the hospital side by side to Ty I was so happy I couldn't stop smiling.

We got in the truck and had to decide where to go. After about 10 minutes of deliberating we decided to go to the shopping mall just a mile into town.

We spent most of the morning driving but when we finally go there it was amazing.

We spent the day going in and out of shops buying clothes and shoes and eating lunch, we walked for hours and hours, but I didn't care about the amount of clothes on my right arm, just the burnt hand in my left, Ty's hand.

After hours of shopping, all of our legs were aching like mad, but mine were no way as bad as Ty's. Although he wasn't saying something you could tell that after 5 days of laying down and recovering, walking all day around a shopping centre including going up stairs that inside he was crying of pain. He didn't want to say anything incase it ruined the day, but he was out of hospital. NOTHING was going to ruin this day.

We had just came out of M+S (Yes America does have a M+S) when Ty's phone rang, It was the hospital, Ty was on the phone for about 5 minutes giving nothing away in his answers. Just 5 minutes of "yeah, course, sure I understand" Like I said giving nothing away.

After he put down the phone a tear started to roll down his face, I knew that something was wrong.

We decided to sit down at a bench, not just because of our aching legs and possible bad new but my sister had decided to get a steak pasty in the bakers and her walking and eating is not a good idea.

Ty told us what the hospital had said, apparently he has a blood clot in his leg from where the wood fell on it and that is why he was having trouble walking.

We decided to make it a day and drove back to the hospital. It hurt me seeing him going back in there. I thought he was getting better. What are the chances that we could have a good day out without nothing going wrong?

But at least they caught it early and called us straight away because as soon as we got back to the hospital, Ty got rushed into MRI to find out the extent of the clot.

Half hour later Ty returned with the doctor, apparently from the MRI they could tell that if he had spent another hour on his feet the clot would have burst and he could have lost his leg and fainted from loss of blood.

Yet again I spent the rest of the day in hospital next to Ty's side, obviously I wasn't as worried as before but we was still in hospital when just hours before everything was on the up and we thought he might have been able to come out and enjoy the rest of my holiday with him.

But no, nobody can have a good lesson without a hiccup but it just turned out our hiccup was bigger than everybody else's.

Sitting in the hospital gave me a chance to reflect on what had happened over that last however many days. I tried and tried to get a good memory back, but it was overrided by something bad that happened at the same time or later. All I kept on seeing was the fire at the barn, how the only exit was blocked after I climbed out.

That could be me on that bed, maybe but in a way I am glad that it was Ty and not me, I couldn't help but think that maybe fate was on our side then maybe it is best that I was the one worried sick and sad, like my whole life had fallen apart. I would prefer it to be me than my mum.

In a few days I would be leaving America, Ty will leave hospital and carry on with his life and I will carry on with ours. I mean what are the chances that we will carry on being together. But there is one thing I know, If we have got through this we can get through ANYTHING.

* * *

Hope you liked it, this is the last chapter but I am starting a new story so please carrty on review this and my next story ! PLEASE REVIEW!

Hope you liked the story.

Calamity K

xx

P.S: If I get 40 review then I will put up the new story ASAPx


End file.
